Dia do Julgamento
Dia do Julgamento ("Day of Judgment", no original) foi um evento crossover publicado numa minissérie semanal de 5 edições, com desdobramento em quase todos as revistas DC Comics publicadas em novembro de 1999. A trama principal da série lidou com o Espectro (cujo hospedeiro, Jim Corrigan, o abandonou ao finalmente ascender ao Céu) sendo ligado a um novo hospedeiro, na forma do então falecido Hal Jordan. Escrita por Geoff Johns, desenhada por Matthew Dow Smith e finalizada por Steve Mitchell. A Trama Dia do Julgamento apresenta o Espectro causando tumulto e destruição na cidade de Nova Iorque, depois de ter sido forçosamente ligado ao anjo caído Asmodel por Etrigan. Asmodel, com os poderes do Espectro, congelou o Inferno, libertando demônios e almas condenadas sobre a Terra, jurando que teria sua vingança contra a própria Presença. Os recém-formados Sentinelas da Magia, juntamente com a Liga da Justiça, a Sociedade da Justiça e outros heróis formam três equipes para lidar com diferentes objetivos. Uma equipe, liderada por Batman, se encarrega de permanecer em Manhattan e reagir ao massacre perpetrado pelo Espectro, enquanto a equipe liderada pela Mulher Maravilha viaja para o Céu para se encontrar com Jim Corrigan, o hospedeiro anterior do Espírito da Vingança. Por fim, a equipe liderada por Superman se dirige ao próprio Inferno, para reacender as chamas deste. Um grupo incluindo o Capitão Marvel, Estelar e F.A.I.X.A. foi enviado para recuperar a Lança do Destino do espaço sideral, visto que esta era a única arma capaz de ferir o Espectro. Falhando em convencer Jim Corrigan a retornar ao reino dos vivos, a equipe da Mulher Maravilha é redirecionada para o Purgatório, onde se encontram muitos heróis falecidos, cujas almas se encontram na balança. Sentinela recomenda que a equipe procure por Hal Jordan, talvez a única alma que poderiam encontrar com vontade comparável à de Corrigan. foi um dos antagonistas em Dia do Julgamento.]] Enquanto isso, a equipe do Superman consegue reacender as chamas do Inferno, embora isto requeira um ato de pura maldade; assim, Sebastian Fausto é forçado a matar Magia. De volta à Terra, o Capitão Marvel finalmente retorna com a Lança do Destino, enquanto é revelado que Neron esteve possuindo Superman. Depois que o Espectro é ferido, as três entidades (Neron, Asmodel e Hal Jordan) são forçados a apresentar suas súplicas em separado para o Espectro, no plano espiritual. Hal Jordan é escolhido pelo Espectro para ser o seu novo hospedeiro, como punição por seus atos anteriores, mesmo tendo demonstrado o seu arrependimento; enquanto isso, Asmodel é aprisionado no Céu e, no inferno, Neron é rebaixado à casta de Demônios Rimadores, o que sugere que tudo pode ter sido um plano de Etrigan, o tempo inteiro. A Quintessência fica a se indagar sobre as ramificações da prisão de Asmodel, visto que o Inferno não era mais confiável para manter os prisioneiros do Céu. No epílogo, a Lança do Destino é confiada aos Sentinelas da Magia por Hal Jordan, sendo ela agora a única arma capaz de feri-lo. No entanto, Hal e o Vingador Fantasma são os únicos que sabem que ele tomou essa decisão, incluindo os próprios Sentinelas. foi o outro antagonista em Dia do Julgamento.]] Enquanto isso, no Universo DC... * Anarquia encontra o Tanque Assombrado. * Em Gotham (ainda na fase de crise Terra de Ninguém), Oráculo, Asa Noturna e Robin lidam com bandidos mortos voltando à vida e tentando retomar seus antigos postos. Azrael enfrenta seus próprios demônios, e é forçado a lutar contra Biis. * Lanterna Verde (Kyle Rayner) tem encontro com Magia. * O Caçador de Marte enfrenta "versões zumbis" de ex-membros da Liga da Justiça Detroit, ao lado de Cigana. * A Justiça Jovem tem de lidar com demônios, e o reaparecimento de Harm, que retorna para vingar-se de Segredo. Impulso tem um acampamento arruinado pela aparição de fantasmas. * Snapper Carr evita um confronto físico com uma entidade demoníaca, convidando-a a compartilhar cheesecake com ele. * Sideral e FAIXA se juntan à Família Marvel contra o Rei Dragão e Solomon Grundy. * Aquaman luta contra um governante aquático há muito falecido, Rei Trevis. * Superboy encontra Etrigan, e eles são forçados a juntar-se brevemente contra o Guardião, enlouquecido por um artefato místico. * Ravena e Troia lidam com os seus próprios relacionamentos para com outras realidades, e com os problemas referentes às suas almas. * Supergirl se alia com Zauriel contra o Espectro. * Superman é possuído por Neron. * A LJA tenta ajudar Hal Jordan em seu novo papel como o Espectro. tiveram papel decisivo na saga.]] Tie-ins * Anarky #7 * Batman: Day of Judgment #1 * Green Lantern #118 * Martian Manhunter #12 * Young Justice #14 * Azrael: Agent of the Bat #58 * Hourman #8 * Impulse #54 * Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. #4 * Aquaman #61 * Superboy #68 * Titans #9 * Supergirl #38 * Superman: Man of Tomorrow #15 * JLA #35 se tornou o Espectro]] Trivia * Dia da Vingança, parte da Contagem Regressiva para a Crise Infinita, foi escrita como tendo uma vaga conexão de sequência com Dia de Julgamento. * Enquanto Hal Jordan agiria como o Espectro durante os acontecimentos relatados em The Spectre (Volume 4), eventualmente ele se tornaria um Lanterna Verde novamente, durante os eventos de Lanterna Verde: Renascimento. * No sécula 30, Dia de Julgamento foi transformado num video-game. Pelo menos Etrigan, Kyle Rayner, Magia, Neron e Asmodel eram personagens disponíveis aos jogadores para uso. * Como mencionado, certos aspectos da saga são abordados posteriormente em Lanterna Verde: Renascimento (envolvendo Hal Jordan sendo "libertado" do Espectro), e Dia de Vingança (onde, novamente, um Espectro sem hospedeiro mortal passa a vagar pelo mundo, causando caos e destruição). Category:Sobrenatural Category:Eventos